Brawl (game)
Brawl is a real-time card game designed by James Ernest and released in 1999 by Cheapass Games. Gameplay Like Spit or Icehouse, players in Brawl do not take turns, instead either making a move or staying inactive as best suits their strategy at that moment. The game is fast-paced (games typically last a minute or two) but still has a fairly high level of strategy. Each player has a different deck of cards. The object of the game is to win the most Base-cards by playing the most Hit-cards onto the Base before a Freeze-card is played on it. The game ends when a Freeze is being played on every Base in play. Player wins a Base-card if he has most Hits on his side of the Base. If both players have the same number of Hits on the Base, the owner of the Base-card wins the Base. Cards Here are all different types of cards published in the decks, as of 2006, including rules applying to them and some facts: Nonbase Modifiers Base *At the beginning of the game, each player places one Base on the field. During the play, a Base is played either to the left or the right of Bases already in play. There can never be more than three(3) Bases in play at the same time. A Base is considered to have two sides, one for each player, on which one can play Hit-cards Hit Hits come in three(3) basic colours, Blue, Red and Green. A Hit can be played on either side of a Base that does not already have a Hit-card. A The Hit can also be played on a Hit of the same colour. Kasanova-deck introduces a unique Wild Hit, which can be played on any Hit, but not on a Base or a Press. Also, any Hit or Block can be played on a Wild Hit. Hit-2 Follows exactly the same rules as an ordinary Hit and is counted as one, except that it cannot be played on a Base or a Press. Also, when counting for the winner of a Base, Hit-2 counts as two(2) Hits. Block Blocks come in three(3) basic colours, Blue, Red and Green. A Block can be played on a Hit of the same colour. Ting Ting -deck introcuses a unique Wild Block, which can be played on any Hit. Clear A Clear is played on a Base after which that Base and all cards played on it are moved to the side of the field. This Base is no longer in play. If there is only one(1) Base, you can not play Clear on it. Also, if there are three(3) Bases in play, you can not play Clear on the one in the middle. Press A Press can be played either on a Base, a Base Modifier or a Block. If played on a Block, a Hit can be played on it. This Hit must be the same colour as the Hit under the Block. If played on a Base or a Base Modifier, it nulls the effect of every Base Modifier (if any) underneath it. Freeze Every deck has three(3) Freezes and they are places at the bottom of the deck between mixing of the cards and the beginning of the game. A Freeze can be played on a Base. After that, no more cards can be played on that Base or on any other card connected to it. Base Modifiers The Base Modifiers were first introduced by the Club Foglio Set and cannot be found from the original 6 decks. They are all played on a Base, another Base Modifier or a Press played on any of the previous two kinds of cards. Hold If no other card has been played on a Hold, it prevents a Clear from being played on that Base. *Only found in the Club Foglio -decks. Null When counting won bases at the end of the game, the base under this card counts towards neither player; *Only found in the Club Foglio -decks. Reverse When counting hits towards winning a Base, odd number Reverses switches the owner of both sides. Double When counting won bases at the end of the game, this Base counts as double the number of bases for each Double on it. *First introduced in the Catfight Set Decks The original set consisted of 6 decks: *''Bennett'' *''Chris'' *''Darwin'' *''Hale'' *''Morgan'' *''Pearl'' As of 2006, four sets of expansions are available for the game: *Catfight Set **''Nickie'' **''Sonia'' **''Tamiya'' *Club Foglio Set **''Alex'' **''Crane'' **''Gina'' **''Mischo'' **''Rent'' **''Tess'' *''Ting-Ting'' *''Kasanova'' In 2001, Brawl: Club Foglio won the Origins Awards for Best Card Game Expansion or Supplement 2000 and Best Graphic Presentation of a Card Game 2000. In 2005, the French company Eclipse Vis Comica published the six original decks in French (though the cards were in English), and added a new promotional deck, Natacha. These decks were all 44 cards instead of the original 35 cards, and included new rules, including "customization" options. For this edition, the name of the game was changed to Fight, and the characters were all replaced with more flashy, anime-style characters. References External links * *Kasanova deck, an unreleased licensed Brawl deck *[http://suberic.net/~dmm/games/brawlspoilers.html Brawl Spoilers], a quick-reference table for the recipe of each of the decks for Brawl Category:Cheapass Games games Category:Dedicated deck card games Category:Origins Award winners